The Admired Yachiru
by Rainsmachika
Summary: Yachiru Kusajishi asks Captain Zaraki to tell her about the woman he named her after.Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach and have no association with it. I do own my oc Yachiru.
1. Chapter 1

The Admired Yachiru.

Chapter one.

Captain Zaraki and Yachiru were sitting in squad eleven captain's office ignoring the growing pile of paperwork that needed to be done. Yachiru got bored playing with her toys and decided she needed to know more about her name sake.

" Kenny, tell me about Yachiru the person you named me after."

" Why do you want to know about her?" asked Zaraki.

"You never talk about her, and she must be important if you named me after her." said Yachiru.

" She was strong and also loved to fight. Her zanpackto was two forearm length daggers. One was red and the other green. They both had vine designs on them."

" You remember a lot about her daggers," interrupted Yachiru.

" She was very proud of them. Had to show them off all the time. But anyway if you want to know about her don't interrupt." said Zaraki.

" I know that part. How did you meet her?" asked Yachiru.

" Well," said Captain Zaraki as he leaned back in his chair to get comfortable…….

In the 80th district of Rukongai a woman with long brown hair and a dagger at each hip was walking passed the residential area when she noticed a large lump twenty feet ahead of her. Curious she went to examine the lump.

'Curiosity is going to be my downfall someday.' she mused to herself. As she got closer she noticed the lump was not really a lump, but a man.

'Oh! He's not a lump, but he's beaten so bad he might as well be.' she thought.

"How did you get like this big guy?" she asked.

The man stirred to the sound of her voice. Noticing this she tried talking to him again.

"Hey can you hear me?" she asked. The man just grunted at her.

"Okay so you can hear me. That's good. What's your name?" she asked. The man didn't answer her because he passed out. The woman stood near him for a while to make sure he didn't die right away.

" Despite all the injuries your not too bad to look at." she said.

The man laying at her feet was tall, at least he looked tall from his position on the dirt. And he has shoulder length black hair. His back was firmly muscled and led to a well defined behind. She could honestly say this because his clothes were nothing more than rags.

" I better get you off the road." she said to him even though she was basically talking to herself. She looked around to see if anyone was around to help her lift him, but no one was around. The part of the residential area they were in was deserted.

"Looks like I'm lifting you on my own. My current place isn't too far from here. Even if there was someone around they wouldn't help me. I'm not part of their residential family. Well lets go big guy." she said.

A few hours later the man woke up in a strange building. It was small and just had one room. The place didn't look lived in. the only evidence that someone reside there was a few belongings scattered around, and the pile of blankets he was laying on. While taking in his surroundings he realized there was a female body sitting next to him. She was sharpening her daggers. The man tried to go for his sword and couldn't find it near him. So he tried to sit up to attack her, but his body was to sore to move.

"Don't move around too much. You will upset your wounds. I bandaged you up the best I could since I'm not a medic. So even moving a little bit you might start bleeding again. And your sword is near the door. I put it there so you couldn't chop my head off. I like it on my shoulders." said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked the man. He decided she wasn't a threat and relaxed on the pile of blankets.

" I as the person who dragged you here, and cleaned your wounds. But you may call me Yachiru." she said. The man just closed his eyes and grunted at her.

"I'll make us something to eat. You do have a high enough reiatsu that you eat right?" Yachiru asked. Again the man just grunted at her. While Yachiru made the food she had she chattered away, and received an occasional grunt. As they were eating the man asked how Yachiru got so much food, because in the 80th district food was hard to come by.

" I stole half of it from the last village I was at. And the other half I won in a fight. Well not really won. The wife of the man I was fighting bribed me with it so I wouldn't kill her husband." explained Yachiru.

"You fight a lot." said the man. Yachiru didn't know of he was asking a question or making a statement.

" Yes I do fight a lot. So much so that I enjoy it. I also don't stay in one spot long, because people are uneasy around me. And some of them try to fight me to get me to go away. I end up killing most of them, and then others will come after me to get revenge. I find it easier to just keep moving." said Yachiru.

" My turn to ask a question. How did you get all those injuries?" she asked.

"Fighting." the man replied.

" Okay that was a stupid question." said Yachiru.

A few days later the mans wounds were practically gone. He just had faint little scars that would fade with time.

"Ever think of joining the Gotei 13?" asked Yachiru.

"No."

"Oh. I think it would be fun. Almost everyone there get to fight everyday. I would love to be there, and show off my daggers." said Yachiru. Both the man and Yachiru were sitting in silence, with the occasional question from Yachiru, became a daily routine. Yachiru didn't talk much, but compared to the man she was a chatterbox. Every time Yachiru asked a question, or tried to start a conversation the man would reply with one word or a grunt. He grunted a lot.

While waiting for the stew to cook Yachiru made another attempt at a conversation. She was determined to know a little more about her guest.

" Do you have a name? You've been here less than a week and I still don't know what to call you." asked Yachiru.

"I don't have name. I don't need one." replied the man.

Yachiru was shocked by his answer, and that he could form two sentences. It was the most she ever heard him say. Seeing this as an opportunity to get a conversation started Yachiru put aside her shock and asked more questions.

"Why don't you need a name? Having a name gives you an identity. I believe a name gives a person character and essence. Without essence a person is not a being. They are no more than a thing. Even the weakest and lowest Rukongai man has a name." said Yachiru.

"Not having a name lets me ignore useless chatter, and annoying people." said the man.

That remark hurt Yachiru's feelings greatly. She strongly believed everyone needed names. Every living thing had a name, so it made sense for a person to have a name.

"Well if your going to stay with me here you need a name. I'll call you Eighty. I choose Eighty because I found you here in the 80th district." said Yachiru. As she finished naming him she noticed the food was done.

"Foods done" she said. A grunt was her acknowledgement.

That night a group of people from the village came to Yachiru's house to run her off. When they showed up they saw an extremely tall man waiting for them. The mans sword was hanging loosely in the mans grip.

"You make a lot of noise. I knew you were coming before I could see your bodies as little dots." said the man with amusement in his voice.

"Who are you? Where is the woman that's been staying here? You need to leave you gigantic monster!!!" came the cries of the villagers at the same time.

"She was sleeping." said the man as Yachiru walked out the door.

"What's going on?" asked Yachiru tiredly.

Instead of answering her the man took off toward the group of men, and sliced them to pieces like they were made of butter. With her mouth open enough to catch flies; Yachiru couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Snapping her mouth shut when the man went back into the house Yachiru surveyed the massacre. Blood was everywhere and lumps of flesh was scattered all over the ground.

Walking back into the house Yachiru told the man that killing all those men so quickly was going way overboard. And they didn't deserve their fate because they didn't attack first.

" Now I have to locate another place to stay". grumbled Yachiru. The man ignored her. Sighing she laid back down to sleep. Even seeing the gruesome scene outside sleep came easily. Yachiru never worried about sleeping around the man; because she reasoned if he wanted to kill her he wouldn't wait for her to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Well all my stuff is packed. Not that I have much." said Yachiru.**

**Looking around the one room house Yachiru noted that even when her stuff was laying around the house looked empty. So it really didn't change much with her stuff packed.**

"**Your wounds are healed up now. So I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you Eighty. Maybe we will meet up with each other again." said Yachiru while walking toward the door.**

"**Where are you going?"**

**Turning to look at the man Yachiru said, " I am going west." After replying Yachiru waited a minute to see if the man was going to say anything else. When he didn't she finally left.**

**A few miles from the one room house Yachiru sensed two people following her. One of the people was close and the other a little farther back from the first person, but close enough to be with the person behind her. They've been following her for a while, but never made any moves to attack her. So Yachiru paid them no mind. It was after all very common for people to travel between districts. So no matter what at least one person is going to be behind or in front of someone at one point while traveling. **

**Close to nightfall Yachiru found a nice little clearing to camp in. It only had one opening, and was encircled by bushes. It was the perfect spot to sleep because Yachiru could hear anyone or anything that walked by. While setting up the fire Yachiru noticed that the two people she sensed earlier were very close to her, and not moving. She knew they weren't setting up camp, because there was no other good place to do it. Going for her daggers at her hip she waited for the first person to appear. The second one didn't move. They guy that came through the clearing was tall but not as tall as Eighty. From what she could tell from the fire light the man had hair that looked like hay. His face had a hollow look to it, and his eyes had a crazed look in them. The man came at her quickly. Yachiru barely blocked the mans attack with her red dagger, when he swiped at her again. With his crude sword he knocked Yachiru into the closest bush. With most of her breath knocked out of her she struggled out of the bush that got tangles in her hair and clothes. Not waiting to catch her breath Yachiru took to the offense. She moved her daggers in a more comfortable position, and lunged at the man. When she got close enough to reach him she swung her green dagger to slice that mans jugular vein. He stepped back as her dagger nicked him, and threw out his left leg to knock Yachiru to the ground. Quickly adjusting her balance Yachiru landed on her back and somersaulted backwards to a kneeling position. **

"**This guy is a lot tougher than he looks." thought Yachiru. **

"**I need to move quickly and get close enough to slice his head off while staying out of reach of his sword." Taking half a second to look for an opening Yachiru noticed that the second person moved closer. She could tell from the shadow of the person that it was a man, but she couldn't see his face. Hoping the second man wouldn't attack her anytime soon Yachiru lunged for her opponent. He saw her coming and lunged at her when all of a sudden he froze. Taking the opportunity Yachiru crossed her daggers, and snipped that mans head off like her daggers were scissors. With the first man dead Yachiru whipped around only to see Eighty towering over her. Yachiru eeped girlishly and the man laughed. Glaring at the man Yachiru wiped her daggers off on the dead mans clothes. Turning her attention back to the man Yachiru saw him sitting in front of the fire.**

"**Make yourself comfortable." Yachiru said sarcastically. **

**The man just laughed at her again. Sighing Yachiru saw across from him. Thinking about earlier that day Yachiru realized the second person following her was Eighty.**

"**You were following me this whole time. Just behind the guy I killed. Did you know he was going to attack me?" asked Yachiru.**

"**Of course I knew. He smelled of bloodlust." replied the man.**

"**And you just let him attack me?" asked Yachiru.**

"**I wanted to see how well you fought with the daggers you just go on and on about. And from what I've seen I'm not too impressed." said the man.**

"**Hey! I held my own. I killed him didn't I? And before you open your mouth and tell me I only killed him cause you scared him; I would have gotten him eventually. I always do." Yachiru vented.**

"**You always get your kill?" the man asked. Yachiru could tell that he was genuinely curious.**

"**Yes. This may sound strange, and you might think I'm crazy, but at the last critical moment when I'm going to get my ass handed to me I hear my daggers whisper to me. And I get a power rush. When that happens the person or persons I'm fighting don't stand a chance." said Yachiru.**

"**Your daggers talk to you?" asked Eighty.**

" **They whisper. Its like they are trying to tell me something, but I never understand them. When I'm one second away from dying the whispers turn into screaming, but jumbled together. Its frustrating that I can never understand them." said Yachiru. After her little speech Yachiru noted that the man just stared at her. And with a nervous laugh Yachiru said, "Maybe I'm just crazy."**

**The man just grunted at her.**

**Early in the morning the man and Yachiru were ready to set off again. Yachiru came to the conclusion Eighty was going to accompany her. And if he was going to be around for a while she shouldn't call him Eighty. The name didn't suit him.**

"**Zaraki." she said.**

**The man just looked at her out the corner of his eye. **

"**If we are going to travel together I don't want to call you Eighty anymore. I'll call you Zaraki, because that is the 80th**** districts name. It also suits you more. Its more tough sounding." she said. Zaraki didn't say anything. The two of them walked the rest of the morning in a comfortable silence. Only one group of nine men tried to attack them. When they showed up Yachiru got her daggers out, but Zaraki stepped in front of her.**

"**My turn to fight." he said.**

"**Fight these nine people all on your own?" asked Yachiru in shock.**

"**It might be a good work out if they all come at me at once." said Zaraki.**

"**Then what am I supposed to do?"**

"**Stay out of my way." **

**Zaraki faced all nine men, and told them to all come at him together. The leader of the group said, "Its your funeral." and they all attacked Zaraki. In less than a minute Zaraki took out all the men. **

"**Pathetic. I didn't even break a sweat." Zaraki said disappointedly. Mean while all Yachiru could do was watch in awe as Zaraki defeated his opponents so easily. She knew if she went against so many men at one time she would kiss her cookies goodbye. She could probably take them on individually, but it would have taken a while to defeat all nine. Yachiru had a new respect for Zaraki's fighting ability. Noticing Zaraki was leaving without her Yachiru ran to catch up to him. **

" **You know with your strength you could join the Gotei 13, and become the new kenpachi." said Yachiru.**

"**Kenpachi?" asked Zaraki. He never heard of the word.**

"**Kenpachi is the name given to every captain of the eleventh squad. It means that who ever is named kenpachi that they are the strongest swordsman, and has the most kills." explained Yachiru.**

"**Huh… Kenpachi." whispered Zaraki.**


End file.
